


Death or Victory

by Angst_Machine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alien AU, Gay, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Other, power au, roman is a mess, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Machine/pseuds/Angst_Machine
Summary: Roman Sanders is a normal teenager... right? Nope, he is a “god” from space sent down on a mission to capture Power Users.When he finds the Power Users, he makes friends with them and joins a group about defeating the gods. Will he go against his own kind or turn his friends in?





	Death or Victory

January 4th, 6089

Hey, hey, hey! I’m the red god. The god of passion and shit but… you can call me Roman! I used to live in space as one of the supreme rulers of earth and space. I lived with other gods who I consider really strict boring siblings. Those gods are: 

•The purple god. Ultimate ruler. God of luxury and all-time power. He’s the strongest.

•The green god. Second most powerful ruler. My favourite. God of balance. As I mentioned, he’s the second strongest. 

•The grey god. Third most powerful god. God of quietness. Most boring one of all. And he’s the third strongest. 

•And then there’s me! I’m the red god, god of passion. I’m also in charge of creativity but that isn’t a real job in the others eyes. I’m last place of the strong level but I’m working my way up. Oh, and I have the ability to control fire and fly! It’s cool to have powers but I wouldn’t want to brag… JUST KIDDING! I’ll brag all I want! The powers are so cool and way better than my “siblings”!

•We also used to have a friend named Tina.She gifted people powers but disappeared after the gods...

Okay, back to my backstory. I ended up on earth in a weird way. My fellow supreme leaders couldn’t find a perfect match to send to earth to find a group of disobedient power users. 

Oh yah! Us gods have a strict rule that only gods should have the rights to powers. If a human or alien is found to have powers, they’ll be killed on the spot. But a power surge has been spotted at a school named ‘Nano’. It was pretty palpable to an naked eye.

Anyways. The gods decided to send me down because of how much I shapeshift (all aliens can shapeshift. It isn’t considered a power.). I also make a lot of transgressions which they wanted to “beat” out of me. So, I made my merry way to the educational (I hate that word) centre. But first I had to change my form. I don’t like talking about my “original” form so I won’t talk about that. But, I changed my form to resemble a human, I have brown hair, fair skin and have a muscular body Shape but I’m still small. So that was my form and still is my form. So like I said, I made my way to that school.

I found out who the power users were fairly quickly. And I didn’t capture them. I made friends with them!! Yes, it was a stupid thing to do but they’re accepting AND WE FORMED A GROUP AGAINST THE GODS! So every time a threat is sent from space, we fight them! We’re like a cool team possible. Oh yah, I’ve watched every single Disney movie and show since my arrival on earth. But enough about me. Let’s talk about my friends! 

•Virgil! He’s interesting and has anxiety which means he doesn’t like to fight the “bad” guys like me. We try and help him… Well mostly Patton does but still. He has the ability to control minds, making it a very “out of the picture” power. But he likes not having to touch another person for that power and we accept him. Well, I try to, at least. 

•Patton! He is super kind and loveable! He does have self doubts but he knows he’s great. His power is just, bubbles! He can blow bubbles from his mouth and teleport with a bubble. (The teleportation works a bit better in fights.). He’s also super strong which no one expects from the “dad friend”. And even though he dislikes fighting, he want to protect earth and power users. The battle usually ends in Patton giving the last punch.

•And Logan… Logan is super smart, amazing, lovable, probably straight … um, never mind that… He doesn’t have powers but he works behind the scenes. Alerting us when danger has arrived, getting information about the gods (hell no. I’m not telling them anything about who I am.) etc. He’s sooo smart and is really useful, though he seems to lack any emotions but we’ll sort that out.

There is also this non-godly like student named Darren? Damien? I don’t know, he usually just yells at me and I don’t need his name so I’ll call him Deceit. He basically calls me, Logan, Virgil and Patton “Power Users” (apparently that’s an insult on earth.). We take no notice in that inconvenience of air.

So that’s my life at this moment. Um, My P.U.A.G (Power Users Against Gods) meeting is happening now. Well bye for now journal. I’ll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept any constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
